


When Two Becomes Three

by missmarisannx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: :D, M/M, Multi, Rated M, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarisannx/pseuds/missmarisannx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Pine and Zach Quinto throw awesome house parties</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When one thing leads to another

The best part about having awesome co-workers is the awesome parties they throw. And when your co-workers are Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto, the parties are awesome. I'm stretched out on his leather couch, nursing a drink. It's been three months since Natalie and I divorced. And like my alter-ego Bones' ex, she took everything. I'm lost in thought for a moment, missing my kids, my home. Idly, my thumb rubs over the tattoo etched on my ring finger. I blow out a heavy sigh and knock back the rest of the scotch in my glass. Chris and Zach are giggling about something at the breakfast bar, Anton's giggling about something with Simon, and then there's me. I'm-feeling-sorry-for-myself Karl Urban.  
I find myself staring at Chris' ass for probably an unnatural amount of time. Sure, I'd seen the kid passed out naked before, and holy hell was he gifted. I pull myself off his plush couch and stumble to the kitchen. As I lean against the counter, I can feel Zach's eyes on me. But it's not the normal, 'Oh hey Karl, how's it going' look. It's different. Chris is doing that damn lip thing again. It's either the alcohol coursing through my veins, or I'm genuinely attracted to Chris, because watching his tounge glide over his lip makes my dick twitch.  
Being gay wasn't something that was unfamiliar to me. Back when I was younger, I played a gay kid. And I think that's when I knew men were something that turned me on. So, I guess this makes me bi-sexual? Maybe the reason Zach gives me this hungry look is because he knows. I can't even begin to remember the amount of times I've found myself at night with my hands busy thinking of Zach or Chris for that matter.  
I knew that Zach was openly gay, and something about that made me want him more. And then, there was Chris. Perfect assed, perfect hair, perfect eyes, Chris Pine. I wanted them both. I poured myself another glass of scotch, taking in a hefty sip. I offer a trademark smirk to the both of them before rolling my shoulders in a shrug. "Great scotch." I mumble feebly while drumming my fingers on the counter. I'm just about to open my mouth, when Simon's chipper brit accent can be heard from across the room.  
"Oi! Chris! I'm taking Anton and we're headed out."  
I breathe a sigh of relief. The three of us would be alone finally. I look up and notice that Chris is staring at me AND licking his lips. That kid, I swear. He's got a bad case of I-can't-keep-my-tongue-in-my-mouth-to-save-my-life. And there it goes again. My dick twitches.  
Zach disappears for a moment, before returning with a deck of cards and a bottle of absinthe. "Poker?" His grin is devilish. As if he's up to something, and I've got the itch to find out. I offer another shrug and a grin. "Oi, I'd hate to have beat you two."  
Zach's smile mimicks that of the Grinch, and it sends a shiver down my spine. "All right, Mr. I'm awesome at Poker. Let's make it interesting. Strip poker. You game." I'm shaking. It's only a small tremble and before I can even respond, my brain is already thinking about Chris and Zach naked. My dick agrees. "Yeah, I'm down."


	2. Turns out, I'm really bad at poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl's really bad at Poker.

The next thing I know, the three of us are sitting down at Chris' kitchen table. Zach hands me a glass with a small bit of the green liquid in it. "Oh, man, I don't know about this. Isn't this that stuff that makes you hallucinate?" He merely responds by dealing the cards. While Zach's dealing cards, Chris passes out chips. No, not potato chips. Poker chips. Upon finishing, I realise Chris has already knocked back his bit of absinthe and now he's just staring at me. Waiting for me to follow suit. I sigh heavily though my nose before putting glass to my lips. It burns like hell going down. My entire body shudders afterward.  
"All right. Worst hand loses an article of clothing." Zach grins, before fanning his cards out in his hand.  
Now, I've never been great at poker. I can bluff really well. But I've never been great. I tip my cards up off the table so I can look at them. Shit. I don't have anything. Not even enough to pull a bluff on. I throw two chips in the pot to keep up appearances. After three rounds of betting and the river card, I know when to cut my losses. "Fold." I grumble while laying my cards face down on the table. Chris ends up losing, and being the smug bastard that he is, he removes his shirt and tosses it to the floor.  
My face is burning at this point and I'm not sure if its from the absinthe or lust. The lust I can feel creeping up my body from where it began to pool in my lower belly. Zach is licking his lips down and all I can think about is how his lips would feel wrapped around my steadily hardening cock. I'm pulled out of my daydream by hearing my name ringing in my ears. "Karl. Yo, Urban. You're dealer."  
I clear my throat and try not to acknowledge the fact that the cards seem to be literally melting in my hands. Fuckin' absinthe. For once, I have decent hand. Zach's on the losing end this time. He also, being a smug bastard, removes his shirt as well. He's got glorious chest hair. The kind I just want to bury my face in. I let out a snort, obviously satisifed that I haven't lost clothes yet. "Oh, you just wait, Karl. You'll lose your clothes yet."  
Twenty minutes later, I'm down to my boxers. Chris is also in his boxers. Zach, however, possess some hidden card shark talent, and he's in his jeans still. Not surprisingly, I lose again. Well. Here goes. I'm sure they've noticed I'm sporting full on wood. I'm sure it's going to come up in coversation, and I'm not sure that I mind too terribly. I'm just about to stand up and shuck my boxers when Zach speaks up.  
"Wait." He murmurs, and my heart sinks. They don't want to see me naked, and I'm an idiot. An idiot for even letting those thoughts go to my head.  
"I hate to see you lose so quick, Karl. So I'll make a deal with you. You kiss me, and you can keep your clothes on."  
Ahh, damnit. My dick visibly twitches this time.  
"And, by that, I can see you want to. So, c'mere big boy."  
I shuffle over, leaning in close to Zach's face. He smells like alcohol and cigarettes and god does it smell good. I cup the back of his head with my hand, before leaning down to press my lips against his. I'm tense at first, until he starts to kiss back. Instantly I relax. When I pull away, I offer a smirk and wink. I can see that it's obvious that Zach is completely floored. My gaze drifts to Chris, who looks like a fucking schoolgirl. Well, I was right about one thing. Those lips are soft as fuck.

I have every urge to stick my tongue out a Chris. I try and turn my attention back to my cards, but the absinthe mixed with my endorphins has other plans. "Guys, this shit is fucking with my head." I grumble lowly. I drop my head on the table for a moment, but not before noticing the look that's exchanged between Zach and Chris. And then it dawns on me. Those conniving fuckers. All of this. The party, the absinthe, the poker. It's all a ploy. And they've got me, hook line and sinker. Zach just chuckles.   
"Chris. M'gonna go lay across your bed for a minute." I stumble to his room only to find he's got a huge bed. I flop down face first, nuzzling into the comfort of the cold blankets. I'm in a daze as the absinthe washes over me. I can tell there's someone else in the room with me, but I don't have the strength to sit up.   
My cock twitches against the bed as I feel someone's hands on the hem of my boxers. I let out a soft 'mmph' at the touch. The next thing I know, my boxers are around my ankles and those heavenly lips are pressing themselves against my skin. "Zach." I whine lowly, desperation and lust clouding my voice as I so desperately try to force my hand under my body to grab my pulsating cock. Zach notices. He doesn't let me reach my goal, but instead pins my hands above my head. "Don't move." He instructs, a hungry growl leaving his lips. Oh, fuck. I manage a loud 'Yaa' and freeze. Zach's hands spread my cheeks and he swipes his tongue over my asshole. I involuntarily jerk as pleasure sparks starting in my toes. Zach lets out a snicker and grabs my hips. I'm feeling frisky and brave. "If I asked you to fuck me, would you?"   
"Oh, fuck yes." He responds by rubbing his hard cock against my skin. "But. It's awfully rude to leave Chris out, don't you think?"  
Jesus Christ, he's reading my goddamn mind now. I wet my lips and nod hastily.   
"Good. Chris, bring that fine ass in here."  
There's about six seconds before Chris comes bounding in the room, gawking at the sight of me and Zach stark naked, both sporting wood. And then I realise.   
Holy shit. This is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
